Forgive Me Traduction française
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Comment Castle va se faire pardonner de Kate ? Demande privée ... pendant The Way of A Ninja. One-shot écrit par Neuship.


Pardonne-moi

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec un nouvel OS mais qui n'est pas de moi. L'auteur est **__**Neuship**__**, c'est donc à lui que revient tout le mérite cette OS. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je lui transmettrais tous les commentaires. Attention Rated M, âme sensible … passez votre chemin. Bonne lecture. VO : s/10235282/1/Forgive-Me**_

-Tu l'as fait avec une geisha ? dit-elle d'un ton strident qui le fit grimaçait.

-Non ! Pas comme ça. J'étais sous couverture et quelqu'un nous observait. Elle m'a embrasé et j'ai dû faire semblant sinon je n'aurai pas eu l'information dont nous avions besoin. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé en retour !

Le traquant avec grâce, ses yeux plissés, le clouant sur place avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Il pouvait voir la danse de son espièglerie refléter dans ses yeux si elle continuait à serrer ses poings.

-Castle, tu m'avais fait tant de reproches avec ce qui s'était passé avec Vaughn. En quoi ceci est différent ?

-Ce n'est pas juste, Kate. Tu as été attiré par lui. Je peux te dire que je n'ai pas été attiré par la geisha.

-Oh, vraiment ? Juste pour information, Rick, je n'ai pas été attiré par Vaughn. Pas de la manière que tu penses. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ceci ?

S'asseyant en face de lui, elle se penche, rapprochant son visage du sien, ses mains s'enveloppant légèrement autour de son cou. Saisissant sa chance, il met ses bras autour d'elle et se penche. Elle lui pardonne. Il peut le lire à travers l'expression de ses yeux. Mais connaissant Kate, ce n'est pas encore fini. S'inclinant, il l'embrasse avec douceur.

-Tu me pardonne ? demande-t-il en rompant le baiser.

Examinant minutieusement ses yeux, il voit une étincelle.

-Pas encore.

Déposant furtivement, un baiser plus long sur sa bouche, il lui demande malicieusement.

-Et maintenant ?

-Mmm. Nan. Pas encore.

-Attends ici … Se levant, il s'éloigne rapidement d'elle.

-Attends. Quoi ? Castle !

-Je reviens tout de suite, Kate.

Quelques instants plus tard il revient, il dépose une tasse sur la table basse à côté de lui et se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, il porte ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attire vers lui, la tirant presque de sa chaise. La position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouve l'empêche de répondre tant il met plus d'intensité dans le baiser : sa bouche, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, redessinant le contour de ses lèvres, priant pour l'entrée. Le jeu familier de sa langue sur la sienne lui provoque un frisson d'excitation le long de son dos. Elle enregistre vaguement la sensation de sa large main englobant son sein, sa douce pression sur son mamelon entre son pouce et son index provoque un tiraillement entre ses jambes. Constamment étonné de voir avec quelle rapidité il peut l'exciter, elle gémit pour lui, ne voulant que le sentir contre elle.

-Pas cette fois, Kate. Murmure-t-il, ses mains la débarrassant de sa chemise, la laissant seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge blanc soyeux. Délaissant sa bouche pour ses seins, il fait sauter le fermoir pour l'ouvrir avant de prendre son sein dans sa bouche, taquinant son mamelon dans une pression resserrée. Ses mains sont constamment en mouvement, taquinant légèrement son autre sein et son ventre, mettant le feu à ses nerfs quand il les dépose à la ceinture de son pantalon. Pris dans la sensation des mains de son homme, elle perd la trace de ses pensées, seulement consciente de la manière dont il la fait se sentir.

S'arquant inconsciemment, elle l'aide à enlever son pantalon, maintenant anxieuse de ce qu'elle sait être la prochaine étape.

-Tu me pardonnes, Kate ? murmure-t-il laissant trainer sa bouche le long du chemin menant à son ventre. Subjuguée, elle glisse sur la chaise rembourrée, ne voulant pas mettre fin à cette esquisse torture.

-Pas encore, Castle. Gémit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Mmm. Voyons ce que je peux faire à ce sujet … l'allume-t-il. La symphonie de ses grognements envoie en elle des décharges électriques.

Ses cuisses dégoulinant d'excitation, elle se déplace, désespérée d'avoir le contact qu'elle désire le plus. Ne voulant pas se précipiter, il continue de jouer délicatement de sa langue sur son ventre et ses cuisses, ses doigts traçant des cercles concentriques, se déplaçant lentement vers son centre.

Ses muscles internes se serrant, elle se déplace, essayant de bouger son corps vers sa bouche. Mais il n'en est pas question. La tenant fermement avec sa large main, il s'arrête, prend une gorgée de la tasse sur la table. Les yeux ouverts et confus, elle le regarde … Le regard diabolique de son visage la déconcerte.

-Shhh lui murmure-t-il, reprenant sa lente torture de ses sens. Ses yeux se ferment. Lui faisant complètement confiance, elle est prise de sa sensation. Soudainement, elle sent sa langue sur son clitoris. Chaud … plus chaud qu'elle n'ait jamais encore ressentit avant. Son corps se contracte, sa vue de dessus, la sensation de sa langue chaude sur son clitoris, la faisant crier involontairement. Quoi qu'il y ait dans cette tasse c'était chaud, brûlant. Et la sensation de sa bouche trop chaude, la faisait grimper dans un nouveau territoire, inconnu.

-Rick ! Gémit-elle à cause des sensations qu'il créait en elle.

-Tu as si bon goût, Kate marmonne-t-il contre elle. Approchant sa main, il commence à taquiner l'entrée de son corps avec ses doigts épais alors même que sa bouche continue son travail. S'arrêtant, il prend une autre gorgée du liquide et la retient un moment dans sa bouche avant d'avaler le café et de la recouvrir immédiatement de sa bouche. Suçant son clitoris dans sa bouche, il s'acharne avec sa langue quand il introduit un autre doigt en elle, titillant son point sensible. Incapable de se contrôler, elle s'écrase contre sa bouche, accablée par ce nouveau round.

-Je ne peux pas … Rick … s'il te plait … cri-t-elle, prise au piège par son orgasme. Tâtonnant avec son autre main, il saisit quelque chose sur la table et le met dans sa bouche tout en continuant de la stimuler. Le choc froid de sa bouche contre son clitoris la catapulte dans une nouvelle libération.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu Gémit-elle de plaisir, son corps assaillit par la sensation de chaud et de froid, son orgasme la dépasse, contractant son corps en rythme contre ses doigts. Impitoyable, il continue de la stimuler, suçant profondément son clitoris, dessinant son orgasme. Il sent son corps trembler, au bord de l'orgasme, irrémédiablement activé par les sons, le goût et la sensation de l'orgasme de sa femme.

-Rick ! S'il te plait ! Gémit-elle.

Arrachant son pantalon, ouvert à la hâte, il descend son pantalon et son boxer, il se retire et s'assoit sur le canapé. L'apportant devant lui, il la soulève et la dispose sur lui. Les yeux fixés sur son visage rougi, la lèvre coincée entre ses dents, elle hoche la tête, ses mains saisissant ses bras. Lentement, il l'abaisse sur lui. Fermant les yeux par réflexe, elle le sent dur, son pénis s'étirant en elle, la remplissant entièrement. Gémissant de plaisir, elle ouvre ses yeux pour se plonger dans les siens. La douce expression de son visage accélère son rythme cardiaque. Doucement, respectueusement, il dépose sa main sur sa joue, caressant son visage bien qu'il l'attire à lui pour un baiser et s'introduisant vivement en elle. Le contraste entre son tendre baiser et la façon de lui faire l'amour virilement l'a ravage. Son cœur battant furieusement, elle sent son amour la consumer. Avec quelques coups plus forts, il atteint son point de non-retour l'emmenant avec lui encore une fois.

Se calmant, leurs fronts pressés ensemble, ils se reposent, accroché l'un à l'autre.

-Tu me pardonne ? demande-t-il encore, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

-Oui, rit-elle le serrant farouchement.

_**J'espère que cette traduction a été à la hauteur de vos attentes je suis preneuse de toutes critiques. Et n'oubliez pas cet OS n'est pas de moi donc en aucun droit je ne m'attribuerai les louanges de vos reviews. **_

_**Ah … j'allais oublier … souhaitez-vous d'autres traductions ? **_


End file.
